


Trust

by VZG



Category: Scrubs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VZG/pseuds/VZG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust leads to greater things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Cox/JD, trust". I'm creative with titles, as you can see.

JD trusted Dr. Cox. Perry. He trusted Perry. He figured he had the right to call him that.

"Perry," he moaned, clutching at Dr. Cox's back.

"Don't call me that," Cox grunted, his mouth brushing JD's shoulder and his fingers twisting inside him.

"Sorry."

JD trusted Dr. Cox, because how could he not? The man saved lives every day, whenever possible — he was a damned good doctor, and even if he couldn't take care of himself, he did a good job caring for other people.

Not caring emotionally, but physically. Yeah, that one.

Not that JD couldn't have done without the emotional caring, but given that he was mostly naked in Dr. Cox's bed and being _thoroughly ravaged_ , he figured there was maybe a chance for that. Maybe.

He trusted Dr. Cox not to be blunt, honest, even when it hurt. Especially when it hurt — others, of course, but he trusted him when he said Jordan was gone, possibly for good this time. Every time was possibly for good, really, but even if she did come back, maybe....

He trusted Dr. Cox to know what he was doing, even when he was pretty damn drunk and things had taken a sudden turn for the gay and JD had no idea how that worked, really, outside of the old _insert tab A into slot B_.

He trusted him, or else he wouldn't have been in his bed, making really embarrassing noises and, yeah, maybe he'd had a few too many Appletinis, too, but he was sure they wouldn't regret this. He trusted Dr. Cox to make sure he got through the day without falling apart.

The fingers were gone, replaced by a thicker, more blunt pressure, and JD close his eyes because _ow_.

But he trusted that it would get better.

"You shouldn't trust me, Newbie," Dr. Cox murmured into his ear, slurring a little. " _I_ don't even trust me."

But someone needed to, and so JD did.

It got better, and JD wondered if maybe there was a better word than "trust" for what he felt towards Perry — Dr. Cox — but he couldn't think of it before his mind fell to pieces at the feel of Dr. Cox's cock — and if he giggled at that, it was a manly giggle — hitting his prostate.

JD closed his eyes, trusting that Dr. Cox would still be there when he opened them again.


End file.
